160 - Doctor Who
Doctor Who ist der Titel eines TV-Films, der 1996 zwischen der 26. und 27. Staffel ausgestrahlt wurde. Nachdem die Serie im Dezember 1989 wegen mangelnder Einschaltquoten eingestellt wurde, versuchte man mit dieser USA-UK-Co-Produktion das Franchise wieder zu beleben. Ein ganz neuer Doctor sollte neue Fans rekrutieren. Um die alten Fans ebenfalls zu erreichen, erklärte sich Sylvester McCoy bereit, seinen Siebten Doctor nocheinmal zu spielen, um den Übergang zum Achten Doctor plausibel darstellen zu können. Handlung Der Doctor hat den Auftrag, die Überreste des inzwischen toten Masters zurück nach Gallifrey zu bringen. Doch etwas läuft schief: Der Master bricht als gelee-artige Flüssigkeit aus seiner Urne aus und fließt in die TARDIS-Konsole. Dies zwingt den Doctor zur Notlandung auf der Erde im San Francisco des Jahres 1999. Als der Doctor die TARDIS verlässt, gerät er mitten in eine Gang-Schlacht und wird dabei angeschossen. Im Krankenhaus ist Dr. Grace Holloway offenbar völlig überfordert mit der Anatomie des Time Lords, und tötet ihn schließlich bei dem Versuch, ihn zu retten. Die Regeneration wird durch den ganzen Vorfall verzögert, so dass der Doctor erst im Leichenschauhaus regenerieren kann. Inzwischen hat der Master einen menschlichen Körper übernommen, aber er möchte mehr: den Körper des Doctors... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Chronologie: Der Film spielt in den sogenannten Wilderness Years - der Zeitraum zwischen den TV-Episoden Survival (letzte Episode mit dem Siebten Doctor) und Rose (erste Episode mit dem Neunten Doctor). *Chang Lee nennt den Doctor John Smith. *Die Klosterglocke der TARDIS läutet. *Am Ende des Buches Lungbarrow erhält der Doctor den Auftrag, die Überreste des Masters zu beschaffen. Den Ausgang dieser Mission sehen wir am Anfang des TV-Films. *Das Tagebuch des Doctors ist zu sehen. *Der Doctor nascht zu Beginn des Films Jelly Babies. *Der Doctor liest das Buch Die Zeitmaschine von H. G. Wells. *Nachdem der Erste Doctor im Jahr 1996 einer Roboter-Version von Frankensteins Monster begegnete, ist diese Kreatur hier im Fernsehen zu sehen. *Der neue Doctor stiehlt seine Kleidung aus dem Krankenhaus. Dies tat zuvor auch der Dritte Doctor (in Spearhead from Space) und später tut es der Elfte Doctor (in The Eleventh Hour). *Unter den Kleidungsstücken, die der Doctor in Erwägung zieht, ist auch ein langer bunter Schal, wie ihn der Vierte Doctor trug. *Der Doctor erwähnt seine Bekanntschaften mit Giacomo Puccini und Leonardo da Vinci. *Das Siegel des Rassilon ist in dem dort aktiven Konsolenraum der TARDIS zu sehen. *Der Master plant, das Auge der Harmonie zu nutzen, um sich neue Regenrationsenergie zu ergattern. Dies versuchte er auch in The Deadly Assassin. *Der Master meint in der projizierten Netzhaut des Doctors zu erkennen, dass dieser zur Hälfte ein Mensch ist. Später meint der Doctor selbst zu Professor Wagg, er sei zur Hälfte ein Mensch und zwar mütterlicherseits. Diese Aussage wird in der TV-Serie nie wieder aufgegriffen. ** Aufgeklärt wird diese Aussage erst im Buch Lungbarrow, in dem bekannt gegeben wird, dass der Doctor eine Art Reinkarnation des "Anderen" sei, welcher halb-menschlich war. Hintergrundinformationen *Das Skript des Filmes durchlief (genau wie das ganze Projekt) viele verschiedene Formen und spielte mal zur Gänze auf Gallifrey, mal während des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Mal zeigte es den Master und den Doctor als Halbbrüder, mal hatte der Doctor einen legendären Vater namens Ulysses, der zugleich der Sohn von Borusa war. Eines der wenigen Details, die es von der ersten in die finale Version des Drehbuches geschafft hat, war der Verweis auf die hybride Natur des Doctors, mit dem Hinweis, dass seine Mutter eigentlich ein Mensch ist. *Ursprünglich sollte der Titel wohl Doctor Who - Enemy Within heißen (jedenfalls plante dies Philip Segal, der das ganze Projekt gestartet hatte), damit es sich von anderen DW-Film-Projekten abhebt. Segal setzte den Plan aber nie um. *Die BBC besaß keine Rechte für die Titelmelodie ihres eigenen Franchises. Es kostete einen Haufen Überzeugungsarbeit und noch viel mehr Geld, bis die BBC diese Rechte einkaufte und damit eine Neuinterpretation möglich wurde. *Eigentlich sollte Bruces Körper während des Filmes langsam aber sicher "zerfallen", jedoch bereiteten die Latexprothesen für diesen Effekt Schauspieler Eric Roberts Probleme. *Roberts hatte aber nicht nur damit ein Problem, sondern auch mit den Kontaktlinsen (da Bruce/der Master schlangenartige Augen haben sollen) und der Kleidung, die zu eng geschnitten war. Beides führte dazu, dass er für die Dreharbeiten eine Lederjacke und eine Sonnenbrille trug, was den Master etwas an den Terminator aus dem gleichnamigen Film erinnern lässt. *Paul McGann ließ sich wegen eines anderen Projektes zwei Wochen vor Drehbeginn des TV-Filmes die Haare sehr kurz schneiden. Da er so nicht mehr der Charakterbeschreibung des Doctors (bzw. den vorab veröffentlichten Fotos) entsprach, musste man für ihn schnell eine Perücke herstellen. *Da der Film amerikanisch war, wurden einige für die Serie neuen Erwähnungen eingefügt. So werden die Hauptdarsteller bereits im Intro gezeigt und das für amerikanische Produktionen typische "Based on" wurde in die außerhalb Großbritanniens veröffentlichte Version hinzugefügt. Die Praktik mit der Nennung der Hauptdarsteller im Intro sollte sich schließlich für den erfolgreichen Reboot von 2005 durchsetzen. *Einige Jahre nach der misslungenen Wiederaufnahme der Serie durch diesen Film zeigte sich Sylvester McCoy als einer der schärfsten Kritiker des Films und meinte, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihm ein ähnliches Schicksal wie seinem Nachfolger Paul McGann gedroht hätte, dass er in dem TV-Film nicht hätte auftreten sollen. Ihm wäre es im Nachhinein lieber gewesen, wenn gleich der Achte Doctor zu sehen gewesen wäre, wobei die aufkommende Frage auf die Regeneration während der möglichen Serie oder (alternativ bei einem ähnlichen Verlauf der Dinge) einem Webcast ähnlich wie The Night of the Doctor geklärt worden wäre. *Aus Unwissenheit (oder durch Verzählen) wurde die Anzahl der möglichen Leben eines Time Lords mit zwölf angegeben. Glücklicherweise schickte man die fertige Version des Filmes zuerst zu einem glühenden Whovian, der auch große Conventions in Kalifornien veranstaltet, der diesen Fehler (zusammen mit anderen, die aber nicht mehr geändert werden konnten) entdeckte. Man bat McGann daraufhin um eine Notkorrektur, wobei er sich selbst nachsynchronisieren und die zwölf in eine dreizehn korrigieren musste. *Die BBC war mit einigen Aspekten des Filmes wie z. B. einigen Effekten und Animationen unzufrieden, konnte sich aber erst nach der Sichtung des fertigen Filmes darüber beschweren, weshalb keinerlei Änderungen mehr möglich waren. *Obwohl dies eine Kooperationsarbeit mit der BBC war, blieben die Rechte der Charakter "Grace Holloway" und "Chang Lee" bei Fox. Fox wiederum hat eine enorm strikte Rechtepolitik, was es sowohl der BBC wie auch der Big Finish Productions unmöglich machte, diese Charaktere in anderen Medien wie Büchern oder Hörspielen auftreten zu lassen. Seltsamerweise scheint das allerdings für Comics und Comicbücher nicht zu gelten, da sowohl das DWM wie auch IDW Publishing Comics mit Grace Holloway veröffentlichen konnten. *Nachdem die Kooperation zusammengebrochen war, wanderten viele Setteile und Requisiten ins Lager und von dort irgendwann in den Müll; mit einer Ausnahme: Der Konsolenrequisite. Diese wurde von einem glühenden Fan gekauft (leider ohne die Requisite des Zeit-Rotors, die er selbst herstellen musste) und restauriert. Nun stellt er sie auf Conventions aus und hat den Darstellern des Filmes sowie einigen weiteren Doctor-Darstellern freien Zugang zu ihr versprochen. Dieses Angebot wurde von Paul McGann und Yee Jee Tso auch schon mehrmals genutzt. x (x) #ir-ext-ui { position: fixed; padding: 1px; z-index: 9999; display: none; font-family: Consolas, "Lucida Console", "Courier New", Courier, monospace; text-align: right; } Chronologie der Produktion Nach einigen Jahren der Verhandlungen und des Aufbaus gelang es 1994 Philip Segal und Peter Wagg eine Kooperation zwischen Amblin Entertaiment, Universal Pictures, BBC und BBC Worldwide (bis 1993 noch BBC Entertaiment) aufzubauen und die Rechte für ein amerikanisches Doctor Who zu bekommen. Da die BBC fünf Jahre zuvor die Serie offiziell eingestellt hatte, sah man in der neuen Produktion den Versuch eines Reboots, bzw. einer Wiederaufnahme der Serie. Serie oder Film? Innerhalb von zwei Monaten stellten er und John Leekley ein grobes Konzept, eingearbeitet in die sogenannten The Chronicles Of Doctor Who? (eine Art "Bibel" zum Franchise und der neuen Serie), vor. Dieses Konzept unterschied sich jedoch fundamental von der bisherigen Serie und fügte u.a. eine familiäre Verbindung zwischen dem Doctor und dem Master und dem Doctor zur Erde ein. Erstmals sollten zudem die Eltern des Doctors genannt und seine Familie ausgeleuchtet werden; ein Konzept, welches die vielen Änderungen nicht überleben sollte. Etwa zu dieser Zeit und mit diesem Konzept, März 1994, wurde bereits der Schauspieler des Doctors gecastet, wobei sich schließlich Paul McGann durchsetzen konnte. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde überraschend ein dritter Produzent, diesmal von der BBC, eingesetzt, die ihre Interessen wahren wollten. Das stieß beim bisherigen Produzentenduo auf wenig Freude, da die Arbeit und Organisation so noch schwieriger wurde. Im April 1994 stellte Segal den verschiedenen amerikanischen Sendern das Konzept der neuen Serie vor und wollte sie an den Markt bringen. Nachdem NBC und ABC von vornerein desinteressiert ablehnten, erhielt er eine Chance bei CBS/Paramount. Die Gespräche vertieften sich und CBS bot an der Serie einen Pilotfilm à zwei Stunden und sechs Episoden à einer Stunde zuzuteilen. Schnell wurde klar, dass diese insgesamt sieben Episoden während des Staffelübergangs von CBS eigener Sci-Fi-Serie, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, laufen. Der Deal wurde schließlich nicht von Segal, sondern von CBS-Chef Howard Stringer Mitte Mai gestoppt; möglicherweise auf Druck von Paramount. So blieb nur noch Fox übrig, welche dem Konzept weniger vertrauten als die CBS. Anstatt gleich eine ganze Serie zu genehmigen, gaben sie Segal nur einen zweistündigen TV-Film, der, bei entsprechendem Erfolg, zusammen mit einem zweiten zu einem Backdoor-Pilotfilm werden und so erst den Beginn einer Serie legen soll. Schnell stimmte man zu und strukturierte das Konzept um. Aus der Serie wurde nun ein Pilotfilm, welcher zu einer neuen Serie führen soll. Auf Anregung des Vizepräsidents von Fox beraumte man schließlich ein Treffen zwischen Philip Segal und Peter Wagg und Matthew Jacobs, dem Autor eines Serienablegers von Indiana Jones, an. Im Verlauf der Gespräche konnte Jacobs, der dem Autorenteam beitreten sollte, seine Position stärken und erwirkte schließlich, dass das bisherige Konzept der Serie in spe verworfen wird. Dadurch konnte er ohne jeden Balast an der Ausarbeitung eines Pilotfilms arbeiten. Ein langer Weg Jacobs nahm daraufhin seine Arbeit auf und stellte eine neue Handlung vor, die dem originalen Konzept in keinster Weise glich. Das einzige Detail, welches behalten wurde, ist der Verweis auf die menschliche Mutter des Doctors; das ist auch das einzige Detail, welches den ganzen folgenden Prozess überleben sollte. Auch sah Jacobs Story nun vor, dass man zuerst mit dem Siebten Doctor und nicht gleich dem Achten beginnt. Weitere Kernelemente waren der Master, bereits als gallartartige Masse beschrieben, der den Doctor angreifen und schwer verletzten soll; Jack, der den Doctor findet und in ein Krankenhaus bringt; und eine misslungene Operation von Dr. Kelly Grace, die zur Regeneration des Doctors in der Leichenhalle führt. Bereits zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt war klar, dass der Master sich einem anderen Körper bemächtigen sollte und Jack irgendwie (hier noch mithilfe von Handschuhen) in die TARDIS gelangt. Ab hier weicht die Handlung wieder stärker vom fertigen Film ab, da der Master zu Halloween Jacks Vater wiederbeleben soll, um dessen Vertrauen zu gewinnen und so die TARDIS übernehmen kann. Mit deren Hilfe ruft er dann eine Armee der lebenden Untoten; wird jedoch vom Doctor, unterstützt von Kelly Grace, aufgehalten. Der Doctor nutzt die TARDIS, um sich selbst, den Master, Jack und die Armee der Untoten in eine andere Dimension zu schaffen. Dort kann er den Master endgültig besiegen und zusammen mit Jack auf die Erde zurückkehren, die er später mit Kelly verlässt. Diese erste neue Version der Story wurde nur knapp einen Monat später von John Leekley wieder geändert. So verlegte man die Handlung von Halloween auf Neujahr, anstatt Handschuhe (was als unsinnig bezeichnet wurde) nutzt Jack nun den TARDIS-Schlüssel um in die TARDIS zu gelangen, der Doctor würde nach der Regeneration eine Vision seiner Mutter haben und selbst Kelly hat mit jemanden aus ihrer Vergangenheit zu kämpfen. Die größte Änderung in dieser Version war das Ende, da Kelly sich nicht mehr als neue Begleiterin dem Doctor anschließt, sondern auf der Erde bleibt. Das Produktionsteam war mit dieser zweiten Version zufrieden und schickte es an die jeweiligen Kooperationspartner. Während Fox, BBC und Universal es durchwinkten, legte Steven Spielberg, der Chef von Amblin Entertaiment, Mitte September Veto ein und verlangte, dass das Skript verworfen und nochmal geschrieben werden soll. Hintergrund dafür war, dass er Parallelen zu Indiana Jones, seiner eigenen Produktion, sah. Das Projekt sah kurzzeitig so aus, als würde es scheitern, wurde jedoch von der BBC (genauer BBC Controller und Whovian Alan Yentob) und BBC Worldwide zusammengehalten. Anfang Oktober kam Robert deLaurentis auf Anfrage Universals dazu und bereitete das Skript von John Leekley auf. Nun sollte alles im London des zweiten Weltkries stattfinden und der Doctor soll jemanden namens Lizzy dort treffen. Im Verlauf der Handlung soll der Doctor dann herausfinden, dass sein Vater einen Plan zur Ermordung Hitlers ausführt. Er reist zusammen mit Lizzy dann nach 1994 in die USA und trifft dort auf seinen Vater. Von dort werden er, Lizzy und sein Vater vom Master nach Skaro gelockt, wo es zu einer Konfrontatin zwischem dem Doctor und dem Master kommt. Der Doctor soll daraufhin die TARDIS des Masters zerstören, doch dieser kann mit seinen (!) Daleks entkommen. Nach dem Abenteuer soll Lizzy auf der Erde bleiben, wobei sie dem Doctor ihre Bulldoge überlässt. Mit dem Skript noch nicht in der Endform, wurden bereits weitere Posten in der Produktion vergeben, darunter auch die des Regisseurs. Hierbei griff nun aber eine Beschränkung des kanadischen Rechts: Da in Kanada, genauer British Columbia, gedreht wurde, mussten die meisten Stellen mit Kanadiern besetzt werden. Unter diese Beschränkung fiel auch der Posten des Setdesigners, welcher folglich mit dem Kanadier Richard Hudolin besetzt wurde. Dieser zeichnet sich vor allem für das Set des neuen Kontrollraumes aus und wurde von Segal angewiesen ein steampunkiges, an Jules Verne erinnerndes, Set zu konzipieren. Noch im September (vor dem Veto Spielbergs und dem Neuschreiben des Drehbuchs) wurde bereits mit dem Bau der TARDIS-Sets und Requisiten angefangen und im Verlauf des Oktobers war Fox optimistisch genug, dass man den Ausstrahlungszeitraum des Filmes auf Mai 1996 festlegte. Gegen Ende des Jahres 1994 trat man in eine weitere wichtige Phase ein und begann die Story weiter auszuarbeiten, sowie weite Teile wieder zu verwerfen. Man schaffte es, nicht zur Freude jedes Mitglieds des Produktionsteams, Sylvester McCoy zu verpflichten, der damit ein Versprechen an sich selbst einlöste, welches er sich nach der Übernahme der Rolle des Siebten Doctors gegeben hatte. Segal wollte dann auch Sophie Aldred als Ace für einen kurzzeitigen Auftritt holen, was die BBC aber ablehnte. Nach dieser Ablehnung machte sich Segal daran das Outfit des Siebten Doctors auszuarbeiten und erkannte schnell, dass er und McCoy einer Meinung wegen des Fragezeichen-Pullunders waren. Er verwarf dieses Element zusammen mit dem albernen Regenschirm und gab dem Doctor ein würdevolleres Outfit, was jedoch nach einer weiteren Änderung des Skripts nur kurz sichtbar sein sollte. Im Mai 1995, langsam unter Zeitnot, wurde Robert deLaurentis von Fox wegen Meinungsverschiedenheiten gefeuert und Matthew Jacobs kam wieder in die Position des Hauptdrehbuchschreibers. Er änderte nochmal massiv die Handlung und fügte wieder zahlreiche Elemente seiner ursprünglichen Story ein. Anfang November schickte er dieses (größtenteils finale) Skript wieder an die einzelnen Partner. Die BBC war mit diesem mehr oder weniger zufrieden, sendete es jedoch intern an einen Script Editor, welcher diverse Änderungen vorschlug. So verwarf man eine Nebenstory und fokusierte sich auf den Master, welcher sich den Körper des Doctors ermächtigen möchte. Jacobs änderte das Drehbuch entsprechend und stellte seine fertige Version am 29. Dezember 1995 vor, die schließlich (nochmal nach einigen kleinen Korrekturen durch die BBC) angenommen wurde. Diese Korrekturen beinhalteten die Umbenennung von Grace Wilson zu Grace Holloway; die Tatsache, dass der Master Bruces Frau nicht erschießt sondern den Hals bricht; der Streichung einer Szene, bei der der Master wahllos Leute tötet, die wie der Doctor aussehen; und zu guter letzt die nahezu komplette Streichung von Chang Lees Hintergrund. War beim Jahreswechsel 1995/1996 endlich das Skript nach vielen Änderungen fertig, zeichneten sich nun andere Probleme ab. So wurde der Drehzeitraum von 30 auf 25 Tage verkürzt. Auch musste Philip Segal erfahren, dass die BBC die Rechte an der Titelmusik ihrer eigenen Show nicht besaß, weshalb man nach Meinung von Universal, welche die Kosten nicht übernehmen wollten, eine komplett neue komponieren musste. Segal konnte schließlich die BBC-Verantwortlichen dazu überreden die Rechte für die Nutzung und Neuinterpretation zu holen (eine Entscheidung die sich erst Jahre später auszahlen sollte). Wenige Wochen vor Drehbeginn, mit dem Eintreffen von Paul McGann, bemerkte Segal dann, dass sich dieser die Haare kurzschneiden hat lassen. Daraufhin musste schnell eine Perücke geschaffen werden. Die Dreharbeiten begannen schließlich am 15. Januar mit den Außenarbeiten, welche sich sogar mit dem Beginn der Studioarbeiten am 31. Januar überschnitten. Im Verlauf der Dreharbeiten kam es zu Problemem bei Eric Roberts, dem Schauspieler des Bruce-Masters, da sein eigentliches Kostüm zu eng geschnitten war und er weder mit den Kontaktlinsen, noch mit dem Latexprotesen zurechtkam. Man musste das Outfit des Masters schnell anpassen, schaffte es aber nicht mehr in der Zeit und entschied sich schnell für eine schwarze Lederjacke, ein weißes T-Shirt und eine blickdichte Sonnebrille. Das Konzept der ursprünglichen Kleidung lässt sich nur noch an der Time Lord-Robe am Ende des Filmes erkennen, entspricht diesem aber natürlich auch nicht. Weitere Probleme entstanden, weil einige Plotpunkte nicht richtig ausgearbeitet waren und so unteranderem die Frage entstand, wie der Master eigentlich in die TARDIS des Doctors gekommen ist. Man entschied sich aus Zeitmangel diese Frage nicht direkt zu beantworten, sondern die Erklärung an die Zuschauer abzutreten. Ein weiteres Problem war der Endkampf zwischen Doctor und Master, welcher nicht ausgearbeitet war, sondern nur in den Kernelementen vorlag. Dieses eigentlich zentrale Element in der Handlung musste während der Dreharbeiten ausgearbeitet werden, was dazu führte, das aus Zeitnot andere Szenen vereinfacht wurden. So war die Szene in der Chang Lee stirbt deutlich spektakulärer, als sie dann am Ende war. Die Dreharbeiten wurden schließlich am 21. Februar nach 29 Tagen abgeschlossen, was dem ursprünglichen Drehplan näher kam, als den verkürzten. Auch die Nacharbeit mit Effekten und Schnitt musste schnell vonstattengehen und zeigte neben den Wegfall einiger Szenen auch weitere Probleme, so hatte man sich noch erhofft, dass während der Szene beim Auge der Harmonie Bilder aller bisherigen Doctoren auftauchen, was jedoch Rechte technisch nicht schnell genug bewerkstelligt werden konnte. Nachdem der fertige Film vorlag zeigte sich die BBC vom "Schlangen"-Master etwas enttäuscht und befürchtete, dass diese Form zu "witzig" war; allerdings konnte das nicht mehr geändert werden. Auch wurden weitere Fehler durch einen Fan gefunden, darunter die Anzahl der möglichen Leben eines Time Lords, im Original noch mit zwölf statt dreizehn angegeben. Man verwarf im April, praktisch im letzten Moment, den ursprünglichen Anfang des Films mit einer gesprochenen Einleitung von Gordon Tipple und ließ McGann, zusammen mit einer Nachsynchronisierung der einen beanstandeten Szene, eine neue Einleitung einsprechen. Die britisch-amerikanische Kooperation schwächelte noch vor der Erstausstrahlung des Backdoor-Pilotfilms wegen der Kosten des Projektes und zerbrach nach dessen überraschendem Scheitern (wobei dieses Scheitern in Großbritannien auf eine fixe Idee der BBC zurückzuführen ist) komplett. Die beteiligten Schauspieler wurde nach Ende des Projektes nie wieder angerufen, sämtliche Sets und Requisiten landeten in einem Lager und wurden irgendwann (mit Ausnahme der Konsolen-Requisite) verschrottet... en:Doctor Who (TV story) es:Doctor Who (película) pt:Doctor Who: O Filme Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Siebter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Achter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Stories (Grace Holloway) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1996 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1990er Jahre)